INICIA EL CICLO
by Ieshika
Summary: Un semi drabble de la descendencia Yagami. ¿Se podrá cumplir el anhelo del fallecido Kira?


INICIA EL CICLO

Desde aquel fatídico día, había pasado una década y media.

Aquella linda mujer de tendencia emo reconfirmó su fama como idol máster y cosechó una gran fortuna, pero ni esa condición millonaria ni la vida en sociedad reconfortarían el hecho de haber perdido al gran amor de su vida. Parecerá extraño, pero esa mujer no recordaba ni siquiera quien era esa persona a la que había depositado aquel sentimiento tan ambiguo y que ahora no existía en su vida; ese deja vú la perseguía cuando veía parejas abrazadas o en citas amorosas, y por mucho que intentaba acomodar sus ideas, nada en su mente construía el rostro del supuesto hombre que había amado o querido.

Por ende, trató de no darle tanta importancia, porque lo importante de su vida, era cuidar de aquel ser que la acompañaba y quien era la razón por la que todos los días agradecía al destino.

Ese día de otoño una chica madrugó más temprano que de costumbre, y evitando levantar a su madre, le depositó un beso en la frente a manera de despedida, y cerró la puerta con cuidado para evitar hacer ruido. El guardaespaldas que la acompañaba era cómplice de aquel comportamiento porque no veía maldad en las acciones de la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de la misma tonalidad, y por respeto siempre mantenía la distancia de la adolescente para que ella tuviera la libertad de desenvolverse como cualquier joven de su edad, a disposición de la orden de su progenitora.

Mitsuko Amane era una chica "superdotada": tenía las mejores calificaciones de su escuela y aunque pareciera irónico, guardaba cierta distancia con juegos mentales o de pensamiento lógico, como el ajedrez; prefería deportes de alta exigencia física o en su defecto actividades de manualidades como tejido o bordado: aspectos tan divergentes que ni los mismos compañeros entendían aquellos gustos tan extraños.

En plena clase de algebra y trigonometría, Mitsuko desvió la mirada para observar a través de la ventana el paisaje de su ciudad natal, cuando por su mente se preguntó si alguna vez conocería a su padre: un padre que ni siquiera su mamá recordaba y que posiblemente, ella tendría algún parecido físico.

En ese preciso instante, notó que algo caía del cielo y cayó en la distancia… a lo que la mujer quedó con una extraña sensación de temor, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que averiguar que había descendido del firmamento.

::::::

-¿Qué estas buscando, Ryuk?- le preguntó un shinigami colega, deglutiendo una fruta de aspecto lúgubre.

-No encuentro mi Death Note- le contestó, caminando por todos lados –Y hace unos instantes la tenía en mis manos.

-¿No será que la dejaste caer nuevamente al mundo de los vivos?- arguyó aquel ser de extraño aspecto.

Ryuk agudizó su mirada.

-La única forma para que mi Death Note regrese a ese mundo es…- meditó unos segundos, y en su pálido rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica –Ya veo… si este destino así lo quiere… así será.

::::::

Efectivamente, y en pleno receso, Mitsuko buscó el objeto que había caído del cielo y encontrándose con una libreta negra con unas letras plateadas en bajo relieve, la tomó del suelo… y en ese preciso instante, los recuerdos de una vida pasada pasaron por su mente, causándole una jaqueca que nunca había experimentado. La joven cayó al suelo arrodillada, tratando de soportar aquel dolor, cuando detrás de ella una sombra de un ser alado la miraba con detenimiento.

-_Así que tu eres sangre de su sangre-_ susurró el shinigami dueño del cuaderno que ella se había encontrado.

La chica volteó para ver a su interlocutor, creyendo reconocerlo.

-¿Tu eres… Ryuk?

-Tú eres Mitsuko Amane- le contestó otra respuesta –No… tú eres Mitsuko Yagami.

-¿Yagami?- se extrañó la chica, colocando una mano sobre su sien -¿Estos recuerdos son de mi padre?

-Tal parece- le contestó y Ryuk reaccionó -¿Por qué no estás asustada con mi presencia?

-Mi madre tiene un dibujo de un ser muy parecido a usted: dice que era una "amiga imaginaria"

El shinigami recordó a la fallecida Ren, a la vez que recordó aquel dulce que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Tienes una manzana?- le preguntó Ryuk, anhelando probar aquella fruta pomácea, y la joven negó.

-Pero puedo conseguir las que quieras si me dices todo sobre estos recuerdos.

Ambos se miraron, penetrando entre los recónditos pensamientos del otro, buscando explicaciones de un futuro proceder.

Nuevamente, la Death Note caía en manos de un ser humano… y quedaba en manos de la primogénita de Ligh Yagami la decisión de continuar el legado de su padre reviviendo a Kira, teniendo en cuenta que podría enfrentarse al mejor detective del mundo: el hombre de cabello blanco conocido por todo el mundo como Near.

-¿Lo aceptas?

-LO ACEPTO.


End file.
